1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to battery cover latch mechanisms used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices usually include latch mechanisms for latching battery covers to housings. The latch mechanisms must tolerate frequent installation and removal of batteries relative to the housing.
A typical battery cover latch mechanism includes a battery cover and a housing. The battery cover may slide relative to and then latch with the housing by a sliding-type structure. However, the battery cover is typically completely removed from the housing for installation or removal of the battery. Thus, the loss of the battery cover after removal can be a risk.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.